


One Week At Manxy's

by FuntimeFredboi



Series: One Week At Manxy's remake [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntimeFredboi/pseuds/FuntimeFredboi
Summary: This is a remake of a story I made a few years ago, which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903419constructive criticism is welcomed.
Relationships: Bonbon/Polly(FNAF OCs), Bontrap/Goldie(FNAF OCs), Kate/Pawpet(FNAF OCs)
Series: One Week At Manxy's remake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704403





	1. Character Introduction

This chapter is simply to introduce the characters in the story, there are a few that aren't mentioned, however.

Manxy: 

**Appearance:** A white and pink fox with yellow eyes and red cheeks. Has an eyepatch on her right eye and a hook on her left hand. Wears a pink, purple, and blue striped bandana and a black pair of pants.

 **Personality** : acts nice and friendly around children, but drops the act after hours. In reality she is rude, self-centered, and puts herself above everyone else. She loves attention and will stand by the door to the office until she gets the attention she wants.

 **Voice description:** during the day she uses a pirate voice, gruff, but happy and excited sounding. At night she sounds tired and bored, as if she just wants the night to be over already. But when she gets a lot of attention she sounds arrogant and full of herself.

 **Age:** 15

 **Weight:** 116.4

 **Height:** 5’6

 **Relationship:** none

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

  
  


Bonbon: 

**Appearance** : A pink and purple bunny with red cheeks, has no eyes. Has 2 eyepatches and a hook on her right hand. Wears a blue jacket and black pants.

 **Personality** : she is shy and cautious. She is always careful not to run into things, but usually does anyways. She is also kind-hearted and will help her friends whenever needed. She has very good hearing and is distracted by audio lures.

 **Voice description** : her voice is soft and quiet, getting louder when she is agitated. 

**Age:** 14

 **Weight:** 117.7

 **Height:** 5’8

 **Relationship:** Polly

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexuality:** Heterosexual

Polly: 

**Appearance:** green parrot with a yellow beak and feet and blue eyes. Wears a pirate hat and a white long-sleeve button-up shirt with a blue ruffle on the neck.

 **Personality:** he is usually happy and excitable, but gets upset or scared very easily. He has low self esteem, but tries not to let it get in the way of his friends happiness, so he just keeps it to himself. He gets startled very easily and gets scared by the audio lures.

 **Voice description:** His voice is nasally, so he sounds like he constantly has a stuffy nose. He gets quieter when he is upset or scared, but louder when he gets mad, which isn’t very often.

 **Age:** 13

 **Weight:** 119.8

 **Height:** 5’2

 **Relationship:** Bonbon

**Gender: Male**

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual

Frederick:

 **Appearance:** Grey bear with one red eye, has multiple holes and tears. Has an eyepatch over his left eye. Wears a pair of brown pants. (basically a foxy rip-off)

 **Personality:** he is introverted and quiet (and kinda edgy). He doesn’t talk to the others very often ever since he was put out of order. He may seem rude and angry, but he likes to have someone to talk to every now and again. He will help others if needed, but it usually depends on the person asking. He hates Manxy and will do his best to avoid her as much as possible. Despite his looks he is actually kind, but will not hesitate to attack something that could hurt his friends. He hates attention, and will get angry if looked at on cameras.

 **Voice description** : his voice is gruff and usually quiet, 

**Age:** 16

 **Weight:** 124.7

 **Height:** 6’4

 **Relationship:** currently single, but has slight feelings for Polly that Frederick knows he wouldn’t share.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

Bontrap (I know it’s an uncreative name but I came up with it when I was in either 6th or 7th grade):

 **Appearance** : yellow and purple bunny with silver eyes. Has an eyepatch on her right eye and a hook on her right hand. Wears a turquoise jacket with black pants. Is in bad condition.

 **Personality** : rude and easily angered. She hates being around people, except for a select few. She hates Bonbon, constantly calling her names, and always tries to prove that she is better than her.

 **Voice description:** loud and angry sounding. Gets quieter when she gets upset.

 **Age:** 15

 **Weight:** 112.6

 **Height:** 5’7

 **Relationship:** Goldie

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

Golden Manxy:

 **Appearance** : Yellow and purple Fox with silver eyes. Has an eyepatch on her right eye and a hook on her left. Wears a pair of dark purple pants.

 **Personality** : shy and quiet, she doesn’t like confronting people very often. The only people she is very comfortable around are Bontrap, Pawpet, and Kate.

 **Voice description:** quiet, doesn’t talk very often. Doesn’t get very loud unless she really has to.

 **Age:** 14

 **Weight: 1** 17.9

 **Height:** 5’4

 **Relationship:** Bontrap

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexuality:** Lesbian

Giggles:

 **Appearance** : a light brown spotted hyena with darker spots all over her. She has no irises, just pupils. She’s missing her left arm and has exposed endoskeleton on her left leg, she is also missing her right eye

 **Personality** : loud and extroverted, loves talking with people, but most of them won't talk to her because of her appearance and how she acts and sounds. She is constantly laughing at nothing, seeing and hearing things that aren't there and she doesn’t really know how to act around people. She is distracted by the audio lure, but only if it’s nearby.

 **Voice description:** she is constantly laughing, so she always has to take breaths between her sentences. She is loud and has trouble controlling her voice.

 **Age:** 15

 **Weight:** 114.3

 **Height:** 5’3

 **Relationship:** none

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexuality:** Pansexual

Pawpet:

 **Appearance:** hairless black cat with 3 purple stripes on each side of her face. Wears a broken mask and a long dark grey shirt with white lines on the ends of the sleeves and torso of the shirt. She also wears a red collar with a yellow bell.

 **Mask description:** white mask with red cheeks and a stereotypical cat mouth, it is also broken in half. Has fake whiskers glued to it. 

**Personality:** she is calm and quiet, she isn’t aggressive and tends to avoid conflict.

 **Voice description:** calm and relaxed, usually quiet and reserved.

 **Age:** 15

 **Weight:** 10.7

 **Height:** 5’6

 **Relationship:** Kate

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexuality:** Lesbian

Kate:

 **Appearance:** A blue wolf with green eyes and an orange tuft of hair under her hat. Wears an indigo security uniform.

 **Personality:** energetic and easily excitable, she doesn’t leave the office much, but she likes to chat with people.

 **Voice description:** calm and quiet most of the time. Gets loud when happy or excited, quieter when upset.

 **Age:** 14

 **Weight:** 115.8

 **Height:** 5’5

 **Relationship:** Pawpet

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexuality:** Lesbian

Copycat:

 **Appearance:** white hairless cat with black eyes and red pupils and black and purple hair going over her left eye. 

**Personality:** she isn’t aggressive towards humans, but the other animatronics tend to get on her nerves. She can be somewhat bipolar, happy one minute, angry the next. She likes Bonbon and Polly best out of the other animatronics because they are quieter.

 **Voice description:** Quiet and calculated, she tends to raise her voice when she gets angry or upset, but most of the time stays quiet.

 **Age:** 17

 **Weight:** 129.8

 **Height:** 6’9

 **Relationship:** Twistybit(My friends OC, who doesn't appear in this story)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexuality:** Asexual, Lesbian


	2. Night 2

**June 12th, 2027, Manxy’s Pirate Parlor**

3:00AM, Night 2, Manxy

***C R A S H***

A loud noise startled Manxy awake. Quickly, she looked around to take in her surroundings, her ears swiveling to listen for anything else. She didn’t see or hear anything out of the ordinary. She quietly walked off stage to investigate the sound. Another noise came from the direction of the kitchen.

_ Of course, _ Manxy thought to herself as she headed towards the noises.

She opened the door a small bit to the sound of pots being moved around. As she opened it the rest of the way she saw a familiar green bird rushing to pick up the fallen pots. 

“Polly!”Manxy said loudly.

Polly let out a loud yell as he dropped the pots back on the floor, causing even more loud clanging. He whipped around to face her, a look of panic on his face.

“Oh, Manxy, I didn’t hear you.” Polly said, relaxing a bit.

“You woke me up”, Manxy said, “why do you always have to be so loud.”

“sorry.” Polly said, giving her an apologetic look,”I bumped one and they all fell down.”

Manxy just gave him a glare and left him to pick up the mess he made.  _ I can never get any peace and quiet in this place can I? _ She asked herself. She decided to head down to the guards office to see what he was up to. As she made her way down the hall she stopped and stared at the door leading off to the left of the hall. A small sign on the door read “ **Frederick’s Arcade!** ” in big bold letters. A small piece of paper was taped on the door, it read “Out of order, employees only”. She scoffed and turned away, she had no reason to go in there, and frankly, she didn’t want to. Sure, she’d love another reason to want to tear out his throat, but she didn’t feel the need to right now, maybe some other day.

As she reached the door to the office, she peeked in from the side of the doorway. The guard was looking through the monitors, watching for any unwanted guests. While he was distracted, she moved to stand in the doorway, waiting for him to see her. But he didn’t, he kept looking at the monitor. Frustrated, she dragged her hook up the wall, making a loud scraping noise. 

Startled, the guard quickly turned to face the door. When he saw Manxy he let out a sigh. They both stared at each other for a while, waiting for the other to look away.

“So are you gonna leave anytime soon or what.” The guard said, getting annoyed.

“I’m just waiting to get the attention I deserve.” Manxy said, the arrogance in her voice was painfully obvious.

“I’ve been looking at you for the past 5 minutes.” the guard said.”isn’t that enough?”

Manxy didn’t answer, she just stood in the door, watching him. He sighed and continued watching her. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she became satisfied and left through the smaller, secondary party room across from the office. The guard let out a relaxed sigh as she left before turning back to the monitors once more. On her way out Manxy heard a surprised yell and a thump, followed by a loud sigh. As she walked out of the hallway she saw that her friend, Bonbon, had tripped over a chair, and was laying on the floor in defeat.

As Manxy walked up to her, Bonbon’s ears swiveled towards the sound of her footsteps. Lifting her head slightly, she waited for any indication of leaving footsteps or a greeting. Manxy decided to play a little joke, maybe that’ll cheer her up. She slowly reached out her hand and waited to make sure Bonbon didn’t notice what she was doing. Suddenly she moved forward and grabbed Bonbons arm. Bonbon let out a loud yell that echoed around the room.

Manxy started laughing, Bonbon, however, didn’t seem to think it was so funny. She scrambled to stand up, but couldn’t keep her balance, falling to the floor again, causing Manxy to laugh even more. Manxy heard rushed footsteps behind her and turned around to see Polly running to see what happened.

“Who screamed? Is everything ok?” Polly asked hurriedly.

“I did, and I’m fine.” Bonbon responded. “But don’t do that again Manxy!”

Polly rushed to help her stand up, Manxy standing aside, arms crossed, an unamused expression on her face. After Bonbon found her balance, she leaned on Polly before pulling him into a hug.

“Thanks for helping Bean.” She thanked him.

“Don’t call me Bean.” Polly whined, clearly embarrassed.

“Can you guys stop being so flirty, we need to get the guard.” Manxy told them, getting annoyed. She hated when they were like this, they don't focus on the task.

“You don’t need to be so mean about it,” Polly retorted,”just because you don’t want to hang out with anyone, doesn’t mean we can’t.”

Manxy scoffed and walked away, heading for the bathroom.  _ I just need some alone time, _ Manxy thought. As she walked into the bathroom, she realised just how dirty it was in there. The janitor refuses to come in for his shift because they all moved around at night, which meant all the cleaning was done in the morning and was extremely rushed.

Manxy let out a sigh as she leaned on the sink. She thought to herself for a few minutes before looking in the mirror, letting out a small gasp as she did. Staring back at her was a shadowy figure, with piercing red eyes.


	3. Night 2 cont.

**June 12th, 2027, Manxy’s Pirate Parlor**

4:00AM, Night 2, Bonbon

Bonbon made her way towards the office listening carefully for the soft buzzing of the office light and feeling her way down the hallway. Finally her hand felt the doorway to the office. She slowly walked into the open, careful not to be too loud. Suddenly her hook hit the door frame, making a loud thunk. There was a long pause and the only sounds Bonbon could hear were the sounds of the light. Suddenly a loud noise sounded from the dining room. She sighed and headed towards the sound.

As she walked slowly into the dining room she had the feeling of being watched. She stopped moving and focused on her surroundings.

“Hello?” she called out,”is anyone in here?”. . . no answer. She could still feel the eyes on her, but could not identify who or what it was. She heard the familiar sounds of Polly shuffling around in the kitchen. _ Maybe the feeling will stop if I go there _ , She thought to herself, _ and I’ll get _

_ to hang out with Polly more. _ She still felt the eyes on here as she headed for the kitchen.

Suddenly she felt something brush against her arm, causing Bonbon to immediately freeze in place. She slowed her breathing so she could hear better.

“ Run ” Whispered a voice in her ear.

Forgetting all caution, she tore off toward where she assumed the kitchen was. She was ready to burst through the doors and tell Polly what happened. . . Instead she ran face-first into the wall right next to the doors. She fell onto her back, feeling dizzy. She covered her face with her hand, although she knew it wouldn’t help.

She heard footsteps slowly walking towards her. Panicking, she pulled herself up into a sitting position and backed against the wall. The footsteps stopped a short distance away.

“Uhm. . .you ok Bonbon?” she heard the familiar voice of Manxy say,”you ran into that wall pretty hard.”

_ Bonbon slowly stood up. Where’d you come from? What was that voice? Where did it go? Confused thoughts filled her head. She had no idea what was happening. She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. _

__

“Sorry,” she heard Polly's voice,”I didn’t mean to scare you.”

__

“Oh, it’s ok,” Bonbon said, pulling Polly into a hug,”I just thought I heard something. . .”

__

“Well you were the only one out here when I came to see what happened.” Manxy said,”Maybe you’re just going crazy.”

__

“I’m not crazy, I heard something and I felt someone watching me.” Bonbon said defensively.

__

“You better not be, I don’t want to have to throw you in the basement with Giggles,”Manxy said jokingly, laughing to herself a bit, but she stopped when she realised no one else was. She muttered something under her breath, frustrated.

__

Bonbon heard Manxy’s footsteps leaving and relaxed. Where did the person watching her go? And who was that anyways?

__

“Are you sure you’re ok?” asked Polly again.

__

“Yes Polly, I’m sure, you can go back to doing whatever you were doing.”

__

“Ok, I’ll cya in a bit.” Polly said reluctantly before going back in the kitchen.

__

Bonbon decided to keep walking around the parlor out of boredom. There really wasn’t much to do around here ever since Manxy told them they couldn’t go in the arcade anymore. She wandered around the parlor for a while longer, tripping over more chairs and running into tables.

__

She was walking past the door to the parts and service room when she felt it, the same presence she felt before. She turned towards where she assumed the door was and reached out, her fingers touching the cold wood. As she pushed it open, there was a loud, annoying squeak.

__

Bonbon stood in the doorway, waiting for any sign of movement or sound. She didn’t hear anything, but she could still feel that same presence. Suddenly it went away, as if it was never there. Bonbon stood there, confused. Why would it just go away like that without any warning?

__

“Uhm. . .whatcha doin there Bonbon?” she heard Manxy’s voice out of nowhere, causing her to jump.

__

“Jeez, you scared me Manxy!” Bonbon raised her voice without fully meaning to.

__

“Well you don’t have to yell, it wasn’t  _ that  _ scary.”Manxy said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

__

“Oh, sorry,”Bonbon apologized,”what are you doing here anyways?”

__

“I’m just bored,” Manxy said,“why does it matter? Besides, this is  _ my  _ restaurant, and I can go where I want.” Bonbon was slightly taken aback by her harsh tone, but then remembered that Manxy got mad easily.

__

“Sorry,”Bonbon apologized again,”it’s just that, I thought there was someone else in here, but I guess not.”

__

“I’m the only one in here Bonbon, there’s no one else.”

__

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Bonbon said, unconvinced.

__

She turned and walked away without saying bye to Manxy.  _ That was weird. . .Why has Manxy been there every time something like that happened? Bonbon _ thought to herself for a moment then shook away the thought.  _ That’s just silly, it’s probably just some weird coincidence.  _ Bonbon then headed back to the office to get one last try at the guard before the night was over.

__

__


	4. night 3

June 13th, 2027, Manxy’s Pirate Parlor  
12:00AM, Night 3, Polly

Polly crept silently off of the stage, careful not to wake Manxy again, he didn’t want her to get mad and yell again. He made his way to his usual hideout, the kitchen, his feet clicking on the linoleum floor. On his way he glanced down the hall towards the office. He wasn’t very good at scaring people, but it was worth a try.  
It seemed to take forever to reach the office, he had never got in before, maybe he could now? He peered in through the doorway, the guard was looking at his monitors, this was his chance. He began to quietly sneak into the room, before a loud sound played through the speaker on the wall behind him. He let out a yell and bolted back to the kitchen, running into Bonbon on the way there,  
“Oh, uhm, s-sorry Bonbon!”, Polly said in a rush, not stopping to talk.  
When he reached the kitchen, he leaned against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position so he could calm down. Why did he even try, why would this time be any different?  
After a few minutes he got up and left the kitchen, heading towards the door to the arcade. Maybe Fredericks awake this time Polly thought, maybe I can talk to him. He walked down the hall once again, stopping in front of the door to the arcade. He sat down with his back to the door, waiting for any sign of Frederick, who sometimes came out to get the guard.  
Polly heard a sound on the other side, it was small, but enough to tell him that Frederick was there.  
“Hello? are you there?”Polly said, quietly waiting for Frederick to respond.  
“Hi.” Polly heard the muffled voice say.”how’s it going?”  
“Good, you”?  
“Eh, could be better,”Frederick said,“it’s boring and I've got nothing to do.”  
“Don’t you have arcade machines to play?”Polly questioned.  
“No, they turned them off since no one comes in here anymore.”  
“Oh. . .that sucks,”Polly said.  
Silence dragged on for about a minute before Frederick spoke again.  
“Was that you I heard yelling out there earlier?”Frederick said, a small chuckle in his voice.  
Polly let out a small sigh,”yeah, sorry if I woke you up.”  
“Eh, don’t be sorry, I needed to get up at some point, why not now.”  
“Oh, well, I guess I was just worried you’d be mad at me.”  
“Why would I be mad?”Frederick said, a hint of confusion in his muffled voice.  
“Oh well, I woke Manxy up the other night and-”Polly began, but Frederick cut him off.  
“Oh tell Manxy she can shove it. She’s a bitch and doesn’t know how to care about anyone but herself.” Frederick said, his voice rising in anger.  
“Oh, uh,”Polly didn’t know exactly how to respond,”if I tell her that she’ll just get even more mad.”  
There was a long pause, neither of them knew what to say next.“Welp, we should get back to the guard. We might be able to get him tonight.” Frederick said out of nowhere, causing Polly to jump.  
“Yeah. . . maybe you’re right. I’ll cya some other time then?”Polly responded.  
“Yeah, cya.” Frederick said. Polly then heard Fredericks footsteps leave the door, and went back to the kitchen. Maybe he should try and get the guard again. No, there's no point, you won’t get in, just like all the other times.   
Suddenly Polly heard a loud bang from outside the kitchen. He quickly ran out the doors to see if anyone was hurt. Maybe Bonbon tripped over another chair. He looked around the dining room, but no one was there, he looked around a few more times, just to make sure no one was hurt, before he noticed that the door to parts and service was opened. Maybe Bonbon was in there.  
As he approached the door he felt something strange, like a chill up his spine. He paused for a second, his hand only centimeters away from the door. He finally pushed it open, looking around the dark room. Nothing was out of the ordinary, everything looked fine, that is, until he noticed a figure digging through a box of spare parts.  
It was a fox, or at least it looked like one. It had dark grey fur with black in some places. It looked as if it was looking for something. Polly got closer, as much as he could without disturbing it.  
“Uhm, hello?”Polly said, attempting to get it’s attention,”who are you?”  
The figure straightened up, startled, then quickly turned to face Polly. Polly let out a small gasp, the figures piercing red eyes cut through his vision, he had to squint in order to see properly.  
“uh, who are y-you?” Polly stated the question again, his voice a bit shaky.  
“Where is it?”The fox asked, it’s voice sounded as if there were multiple people talking at once.  
“Where is what?” Polly said.  
“The key, where is the key?”The fox demanded.  
“I, uh, don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“If you won’t tell me where the key is then you can just leave”The fox said, turning back to the box.  
Polly decided to just listen to it and not get himself caught up in any trouble. He quietly walked back out into the dining room, not taking his eyes off the fox. He quietly closed the door and just stood there for a moment, trying to process whatever just happened. He shook his head and walked over to the stage, sitting on the edge of it. He tried his best not to think about it, but he couldn’t keep the image of those piercing red eyes out of his head.


	5. Night 3 cont.

**June 13th, 2027, Manxy’s Pirate Parlor**

3:00AM, Night 3, Frederick

Frederick hated that stupid camera, it was always watching him, he couldn’t even have any privacy in his own room. He could tell the guard could see him, that red flashing light always gave it away. He was getting more and more agitated the more it watched him. Finally, the light stopped, giving him some time to himself.

It had been almost a year since the accident, since he was put out of order, and he hated every second of it. It was boring, there was nothing to do, and his friends weren’t even allowed in his room. And if he went out there then Manxy would probably find some kind of excuse to try and kill him again.

He wandered around, double checking to see if they forgot to turn off any arcade machines, but with no luck. He sat on the edge of his stage, waiting for anything interesting to happen, but to no avail. He walked around the arcade about 3 or 4 more times. He heard footsteps up and down the hall every now and again, belonging to his friends going to get the guard.

He checked the time on the clock on the wall, 3:47 AM, as good a time as any. He walked towards the door that led out into the hallway, grabbing the doorknob. He glanced back at the camera to make sure he wasn’t being watched, no red light, perfect. He pushed open the door, as he did it let out a loud squeak of protest. He stepped out into the hallway, standing in the hall for a moment, before walking towards the office as fast as he could. He knew what he was doing, he had done it before, and will easily do it again.

As he peered into the room he could see the guard looking straight at him, Frederick quickly ducked back into the hall.  _ Did he see me? _ He looked in the office again, the guard was still looking at him, now he had a large flashlight in his hands.  _ Shit _ . . .

“You’re not very good at being sneaky are you?” the guard said, a smirk plastered across his face.

“How did you even know I was here?”Frederick questioned, confused.

“The door squeaked pretty loud y’know. And it’s pretty close to the office.”

Frederick let out a sigh.”of course. But that doesn’t mean I can’t still get you.” he said, beginning to stomp into the office, picking up speed. The guard flicked on the flashlight and shined it in Fredericks face. The light was almost blinding, Frederick raised his hands to cover his face, angrily growling at the guard. He eventually gave up and left the office. He walked back down the hall towards the arcade, still trying to blink away the afterburn from the flashlight.

He paused when he reached the door, looking towards the dining room.  _ It wouldn’t hurt to take a little walk around.  _ He thought, desperate for at least something to do. He closed the door to the arcade and headed down the hall. Looking around he barely remembered what it looked like. The lights reflected off of the checkered linoleum floor. There were drawings scattered about on the walls, all about child height. He stopped by the wall and crouched down, looking at them. There were ones of Manxy, Polly, and Bonbon, but none of him. He felt a small wave of sadness, but it quickly went away.  _ What did you expect? You should’ve known they would have forgotten about you.  _ He stood back up, looking at the stage, no one was there, of course, he didn’t mind if Polly and Bonbon saw him, they would be excited to see him out here. But he had to make sure Manxy didn’t, she would surely make a big deal out of it.

He and Manxy hated each other with a passion. She was mad at him for the accident, he was mad at her for ruining their friendship and holding a grudge for this long. She’s also the reason he has so many rips and tears. He tried his best not to remember that day, he didn’t mean to, it was an accident. Manxy had no reason to be mad at him for this long. All she cared about is that it would make the restaurant look bad, it would make  _ her  _ look bad. She only ever cared about herself, she wouldn’t give two shits if any of the others looked bad or got hurt. As long as it benefits her it’s fine.

He took deep breaths to calm himself down, he was starting to get angry again. There was a flash of white in the corner of his vision, and in a moment of panic he dove under the nearest table. He slowed his breathing so he could stay quiet. Looking past the table cloth, he saw Manxy’s white paws walk into the room from the hallway. He saw her climb up onto the stage.  _ Oh no. why now, why are you going back on the stage, it’s only. . . _ he quietly searched the walls for a clock,  _ 4:25?  _ It was way too early for that.

He had to sit and wait, which his impatient mind wouldn’t like at all. It took 16 whole minutes for Manxy to finally leave. Frederick let out a thankful sigh and crawled out from under the table. He started walking back to the arcade, careful to make sure no one saw him. He opened the door and quickly slipped into the dark room.

He walked to his stage and sat on the edge, letting out another sigh.  _ That was way too close, I shouldn’t have gone out there like that.  _ He sat for a few minutes before he noticed that the camera was on again. He stared at the camera to try and give the guard a small warning. He didn’t seem to understand, however, as he continued to watch. Frederick could feel his anger growing the more he watched him.

When the guard finally stopped watching, he stood up, making his way to the door again. He opened it, this time making sure it didn’t squeak when he opened it. He glanced down the hall, spotting Bonbon down by the office, she wasn’t very sneaky, and would easily be caught. He could use this to his advantage. While the guard was distracted with Bonbon, he could get into the office. He stepped out into the hall, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

Then he heard it, the audio lure echoed around the building, and Frederick took the opportunity. He ran down the hall as fast as he could, he was going to get in there, no matter what. He shoved Bonbon out of the way, and Frederick heard her let out a startled yell. He locked sight on his target. The guard saw him, but it was too late to move.

Frederick lunged at the guard, knocking him down and pinning him to the floor. The guard yelled loudly as he fell. Frederick reached for the guards neck, it was the first way Frederick could think of taking him out. The guard grabbed at Frederick's arms, trying to defend himself in any way he could. He tried to push Frederick away, but the animatronic bear was too heavy, and it had little effect.

Frederick's hand finally closed around the guards neck, and Frederick pushed down as hard as he could. The guard made small sounds of protest, but that’s all he could do. He watched as the guards breathing slowed, watched the life in his eyes slowly slipping away. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind, pushing him off of the guard. Frederick whipped around to see who dared interrupt him, only to be met with the furious yellow eyes of the one person he despised.


End file.
